


Four Will Enter, Two Will Leave

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, M/M, don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four people wake up to find themselves in a locked room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Will Enter, Two Will Leave

When Felix opened his eyes, he was greeted with a dimly lit room. His head hurt like he had a hangover and he couldn't move his arms or legs.

"Felix! Oh god, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked.

"Yeah, Cry. I'm fine. Are you?"

"Who cares about me?"

Cry went to unlock the chains on Felix's hands and feet.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Felix stood up, lifted Cry's mask, and kissed him. They were startled when someone groaned from the corner. A man, maybe the same age as Cry and Felix, was chained up and seemed to just be coming to.

"Jesus Christ, are you alright?" Felix questioned, helping to unchain the man.

"If by alright, you mean feeling like I've been hit by a semi truck, then yes. I'm perfectly fine," he replied. When he stood up, Felix got a good look at him.

He stood around 5'10". His hair was black, dyed red at the top. He wore glasses, a red flannel shirt, a pair of jeans, and boots.

"Who are you?" Cry asked.

"Mark Fischbach. You?"

"Cry. This is my boyfriend, Felix Kjellberg."

They shook hands. A sudden panicked look crossed Mark's face.

"W-Where's Jack?"

Felix and Cry looked at each other.

"Who?"

"M-My boyfriend! Jack McLoughlin!"

"Calm yer tits, I'm right here."

The three men turned to see a fourth man shackled to the radiator. Mark hurriedly unchained him.

"Thank god you're safe!" he exclaimed.

Jack was just a little shorter than Mark. He had green and brown hair, wore a black hoodie with a green eyeball on it, blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

"Seán McLoughlin. But call me Jack," he said, shaking Felix and Cry's hands.

"Where the hell are we?" Cry asked.

"A room," Jack replied, a slight smile on his face. Mark grinned at him.

"This is serious thought babe. Do you remember what happened?"

None of the men could.

"I remember going out to dinner," Felix spoke. "After that, nothing."

"We were playing video games," Jack stated. "But after that I can't recall."

"This is strange," Cry muttered. "How did we get here?"

_**"I can answer that."** _

The four men turned at the sound of the sudden voice. A tv screen lit up in the corner, showing a man.

"Who the hell are you?" Mark asked. 

_**"My name is Tobias Masters. I'm a scientist who studies the acts of humans."** _

"So we're here ta be yer guinea pigs?" Jack asked angerly. 

_**"In a way, yes. You see, I have a specific set of instructions for you."** _

"And that is?"

_**"Take a look at the table to your right."** _

The men did as told. On the table, there were four wine glasses filled to the rim with red wine.

"What's that fer?" Jack questioned. 

_**"Here's how things will work. There are four glasses of wine. Only one glass is poisoned. You will each choose a glass and drink the wine. If you refuse, then I will be forced to kill all four of you."** _

"That's fucked up!" Felix shouted. 

_**"Maybe so. But this is for my experiment. After the one who drank the poisoned wine dies, a door will unlock. In the next is a table. On the table will be three pistols. Only one pistol will be loaded. The rest are empty. You will point the pistol at your chest and fire. One will not survive."** _

"What kind of insane psyco are you?" Cry spat.

  
**" _A smart one Mr. Cry. I will leave you to buisness. Choose carefully. Your life is at stake."_**

The screen went to static.

"Damn!" Mark shouted. "What the fuck is wrong with that guy? Who even is he?"

"I don't know. But we have something to do," Cry muttered, pointing at the table that held the wine.

The four adults approached it hesitantly.

"I can't do this," Jack whispered. "One of us will die. How can we take that chance?"

"Well, you know what I say in times like these?" Cry asked.

"What?"

"Yolo."

He took a glass and drank it. The rest did too, as they had no other choice.

"How long until it-?" The screen flashed, showing some numbers.

  
**20:00**

"I guess we have twenty minutes," Cry stated. "God save us."

"Since we have time, let's talk," Felix suggested, sitting down. "Once again, I'm Felix Kjellberg. This is my boyfriend Cry. We live in Brighton."

"I'm Mark Fischbach. This is my boyfriend, Seán 'Jack' McLoughlin. We live in L.A. and do YouTube videos."

"So do we," Cry said. "We played video games and comment on them."

"That's the same thing we do," Jack stated. "How many subscribers do ya have?"

"Me? I think two million. Felix has over forty-five million."

"Damn, that must be a lot of pressure," Mark chuckled. "I thought thirteen million was a lot."

"Eleven million is way to much fer me," Jack said. "So, you two meet through YouTube?"

"Yup," Cry answered. "He asked me to collaborate with him one day and I couldn't get rid of him since."

"Only because I love how sexy you are," Felix replied, laughing. The others laughed too.

"That's how we met," Mark said. "I tweeted him one day, he had a small fanboy moment, and we've been together ever since."

"I did not fanboy! I just sqeauled in a very manly way," Jack stated.

"I can't believe this is happening," Cry muttered. "How did he get us without our knowing?"

"Maybe he drugged us, or knocked us out. Either way, we're here," Mark replied. "To be honest, I'm scared."

"Cry?"

Cry turned toward the Swedish male. "Yes babe?"

"I don't feel good."

Cry noticed that Felix was having trouble breathing.

"Oh god! No!"

Mark and Jack gave each other a sad look. Felix had chosen the poisoned wine.

"Felix, come on. Look at me," Cry whispered. Felix looked into the eyes of the man he loved.

"I'm...sorry Cry. I choose the wrong glass."

"It's okay babe. It's not your fault."

"I love you Cry."

"I love you too Felix."

Felix's eyes closed and he no longer moved.

The clock on the screen read _ **'00:00'.**_

Cry did something he almost never did. He lived up to his name.

He cried.

Behind the three living men, a click was heard. The door had opened.

"Cry, we have ta go," Jack said softly. Cry nodded. Taking one last look at his former lover, he kissed his hand, and left with the other two men.

"I'll fucking murder this guy," Cry growled. They entered the next room. As promised, three pistols lay on the table.

Mark took one. "This is like Russian Roulette," he stated. Cry grabbed the second and Jack took the last one. They each pointed the barrel of the pistol where their hearts were.

"On three?" Cry suggested.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

A gunshot. Then a thump. Cry opened his eyes. He was okay.

Then Mark opened his eyes and saw his boyfriend on the ground, bleeding to death.

"Jack!" Mark shouted. He knelt down next to him, not caring about the blood soaking his jeans.

"M-Mark. Please, d-don't cry. I choose the w-wrong gun. It's my doing."

Mark held his hand tightly, tears streaming down his face.

"I love ya Markimoo."

And with that, Jack took his last breath and died in his lover's arms.

Mark was sobbing loudly. He had to be dreaming. Any moment and he'd wake up.

But this was no dream. It was reality.

"We need to get out of here," Cry said quietly. Mark stood up and follwed him through the next door.

"Congrats," the man from the screen said. "You've passed."

Cry lunged at him, but missed him.

"I see you are angered. But don't worry."

He grinned.

"We will do this again soon."

On that day, four people were locked up.

Only two escaped.


End file.
